


Sports

by AKK



Category: Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKK/pseuds/AKK
Summary: Searching a hobby for Goose...





	Sports

"We should get him a hobby, Niko. He's usually totally hyper when we haven't left BETA for a while."   
     "What do you have in mind, Zach?"   
     "Maybe some kind of sports?"   
     "BETA Games are next weekend. It's worth a try."   
  
 **Biathlon**  
  
"You have to stop in the track before shooting, Goose."   
     "But the targets don't move. I can hit them while skiing as easy as when standing. So why should I waste the time?"   
  
 **High diving**    
  
"For Heaven's sake, this event starts tomorrow. The swimming pool isn't ready for the games."   
     "And? I made a perfect jump, nevertheless, Zach."   
     "Goose, normally there's water in there!"   
     "Than that's why they insisted on trunks."   
  
 **Javelin**  
  
Goose balanced the javelin on two fingers. "Pretty light." He turned toward the target range. "Over there?"   
     "Yes, make it as good as you can. And don't take it too serious. It's a game. It should be fun."   
     "Okay." Gooseman shrugged. "Which one do I need to hit?"   
     "Throw it as far as possible, Shane."   
     "That would be the one in the striped shirt."   
     "NO!!!" Hastily Zachary grapped the javelin. "You should throw it as far as you can _without_ hitting anybody!"   
     Gooseman frowned. "No moving targets?" The javelin thundered across the stadium and got stuck vibrating in the scoreboard. "How boring."   
  
 **Pole-vaulting  
**  
"You must take the pole with you when jumping, Shane."   
     "Why? That stick is only in the way."   
  
 **Swimming**  
  
"It is not allowed to jump almost into the middle of the pool! And as for those gills--"   
     "Referee. There are absolutely no word about gills in the statutes!"   
  
 **Tennis**  
  
"At least with this he can't do anything wrong." Zach sighed.   
     "Ahem, Zachary..." Niko looked over to the centercourt, "maybe you should have told him that his first serve has to miss his opponent."   
  
 **Weight-lifting  
**  
"What's this?" He pointed at the gold plated set of weights on the podest.   
     "Oh, that's the famous olympic weights. For more than twenty years now nobody again could successfully raise it."   
     He picked it up and turned it around. "This way?"   
     "Above your head, Goose."   
     "Like this?"   
     "With both hands, Shane. With both hands." 

  
**American Football  
**  
"I think we should skip the idea, Niko. My nerves can't take any more of this."   
     "You're right, Zachary. And he's getting really bored now. I'll tell him it's time to go."   
     "Thank you. I'll go and look for my children."   
     "Shane!" She waved at Goose, and he left behind the referee with whom he was arguing and came toward her. "What do you want to do with this one?" She asked. "Do you want to save up for a rainy day?"   
     Goose looked down onto the struggling quarterback he had tugged under his arm. "Oh, that one." He dropped the man and shrugged. "I knew I'd forgotten something." 

In the evening: 

"Zach, what do you think, may we risk to teach him chess?"   
     "Better leave it."


End file.
